User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 117: Give Me All Your Luvin'
Main Plot: Sophie (Scott and Sadie are talking and Sophie walks up to them) Sophie: Hey, guys. Sadie: What’s up Soph? Sophie: Nothing. Scott: Come on, we can tell something is wrong. If you don’t want to tell us, it’s okay. Sophie: It’s just my mom…she’s been kinda mean lately. Sadie: Like abusive mean? Sophie: I just can’t live with her anymore, she hates me and would be happier if it were just her and my brother. Scott: Aw, I’m sorry Soph. Is there anything we can do? Sophie: No, I can deal with it. She’s just never happy and never lets me do anything because she hates me, I’m sick of her screaming, it’s all she does. Sadie: Well think about it, in 3 more years you can move out and never look back. Sophie: That will be one sweet day. I’ll catch you guys later. (Sophie walks away and Jamie walks up to them) Jamie: Was she just talking about how bad her mom was? Sadie: Yeah, it’s so sad… Jamie: That is such a lie… Scott: What do you mean? Jamie: I’m her neighbor, if her mom was yelling I would hear it. Sadie: You really think she’s lying? You’re not her Jamie, you don’t know what all is going on. Jamie: Look on Facebook, her mom posts pictures of her all the time talking about how proud she was of her and how much she loves her. Scott: I have seen some of those…do you really think she’s lying? Jamie: She’s totally lying… Scott: But why? Jamie: I’m not sure, but I’ll get to the bottom of it… Sub Plot: Olivia (Scott is drawing and Olivia comes and sits next to him) Olivia: What are you drawing? Scott: Just an abstract picture representing my life. Olivia: Well explain it. Scott: The two shoes represents the fact that I’m such a goody two shoes and the stitches represent me wanting to breaks free, but feeling a strain and something holding me back. Olivia: You don’t want to be a goody two shoes anymore? Scott: No…everyone knows me as a genius and a geek…I want to be known as something more. Olivia: Like what, a druggee? Scott: I don’t know yet…but I’ll figure it out. I just want to do something rebellious…feel the adrenaline. You must know, you do crazy things all the time. Olivia: Actually not really, people think I’m a druggee or a sexbot but I’m a virgin and I find drugees disgusting. Scott: Well…don’t worry I’m not going to do something incredibly stupid, just against the rules. I want to know what it’s like. Olivia: Watch it, Scott. This may start out as an experiment but what if it turns into something more and in 5 years you’re in jail? Scott: I’m not that stupid, Liv. (Scott pats her head and walks off) Olivia: I’m not so sure… Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan is talking to Blake and Jamie pulls him aside) Jamie: Sorry, but we need to talk. Ethan: About what? Jamie: It’s about Sophie…she’s been spreading some rumors lately. Ethan: What kind of rumors? Jamie: About her mom being abusive or whatever and I know it’s not true. Ethan: How do you know? Jamie: We’re neighbors and basically live at each other’s houses. Just trust me, Eth. Ethan: Well what do you want me to do? Jamie: If she’s lying about this that means she could be lying about other things as well…I just want you to be careful around her. Ethan: It’s one lie Jame, calm down. Jamie: I’m just warning you, okay. (Jamie walks away and bumps into Jeremy) Jeremy: Excuse me? Jamie: Sorry. Jeremy: I hate her! Ethan: Still not over the breakup? Jeremy: Not at all… Ethan: Well now I got problems because apparently Sophie is spreading crazy rumors. Jeremy: How do you know? Ethan: Jamie told me…maybe I should get some proof though before I assume the worst. Blake: Good idea, how are you going to do that? Ethan: Wait for another one of her lies and then catch her in it. Jeremy: That could take a while. Ethan: Knowing her, I’m not so sure… Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie is doing homework in the lunchroom and Moon sits next to her) Moon: The quick homework scramble before school? Sophie: You know it. Moon: So how is Sethan going? Sophie: Sethan? Moon: The ship name I have for you and Ethan. I have many. Danielle and Brad are Branielle, Eliza and Blake are Elake, and Jeremy and my sister were Jamery but their now history. Sophie: You are so weird. Moon: Give me the deets, girl! Sophie: Me and Ethan are good. Moon: I can sense something else though… Sophie: Keep this between us? Moon: Yeah, of course. Sophie: At homecoming, me and Abby made out and that’s why we were suspended, not because we spray painted Hanson’s car. Moon: What the hell? Sophie: I still like her…a lot. Moon: What about Ethan, do you still like him? Sophie: Ethan is great… Moon: But he’s not Abby. Sophie: What do I do? Moon: Don’t lead him on. Sophie: But it’s not like me and Abby can openly date, but I can with Ethan. Moon: Stop caring about what people think of you, that’s the first step. If people think you’re weird or a slut or a liar or whatever, don’t care about it. Sophie: I know… Moon: Do what seems right, and if breaking up with Ethan for Abby seems right, then go for it. Sophie: Alright…I’ll stop caring. (Moon smiles and walks away) Sophie: I don’t care if people think I’m a liar…I don’t care if people think I’m a drama queen…but I’m about to lie and start some drama. People won’t be all that wrong… (Sophie smiles and walks away, laughing) Sub Plot: Olivia (Eliza is sitting in class writing a note to Blake and Olivia approaches her) Olivia: There is trouble approaching. Eliza: Not again. Who is it this time, Gina, Brittany? Olivia: Scott. Eliza: Scott? What’s going on with him? Olivia: He’s going to do something rebellious and I’m afraid he’s starting to head onto the wrong path. Eliza: Did he say that? Olivia: Yeah, he said he’s sick of being a goody two shoes. Eliza: Well there’s not much we can do, Olivia. Olivia: So we just sit back and watch him throw his life away? Eliza: Olivia, calm down, all he said is that he wanted to do something. He hasn’t done anything yet. Even if he did, who are we to tell him to stop? Olivia: I can’t even believe you right now. Do you care about him at all? Eliza: Yes, I do, but recently I’ve learned that you can’t tell people not to do something if they’re committed. It’s Scott’s life and if this is what he wants to try for the time being, let him learn himself that it was stupid. Olivia: Forget it, Eliza. I’ll deal with this on my own. You might want to just sit back and watch all this happen, but I don’t! I have to keep my friend safe… (Olivia shakes her head and walks away) Main Plot: Sophie (Abby is smoking outside with her friends and Sophie walks up to her) Sophie: Um Scott? Scott: Oh hi! Sophie: You smoke now? Scott: Just…trying it. Why not right? Sophie: Yeah, I guess. Abby can we talk? Abby: Eric, watch my cigarette. (Eric takes it and smokes it) Abby: What’s up? Sophie: Remember homecoming? The little party we had in the closet? Abby: How could I not? Sophie: Maybe we could do that again sometime… Abby: Oh…Soph, me and Eric kinda have a thing right now. Sophie: You two are dating? Abby: No, but we could soon. Plus, you have Ethan. Sophie: Yeah but…I don’t feel the same way with Ethan as I do with you… Abby: Sophie…it was a nice thing to try and I had fun…but I don’t think we should do it again. Sophie: Oh… Abby: You understand right? I mean we’re like best friends and I don’t want things to get awkward. Sophie: Yeah…you’re right… (Abby hugs her and walks back to Eric and Scott and Sophie pulls out her phone) Sophie: Hey Moon, me and Abby made out again! She’s so into me… Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan sees Eric, Abby, and Scott smoking and walks up to them) Ethan: Hey guys, have you seen Sophie? Abby: Yeah, she was just hear. Listen, if I knew something…somewhat bad about your girlfriend, would you want me to tell you? Ethan: Yeah…I guess it’s better knowing than not knowing. Scott: She just tried to make out with Abby! Ethan: Oh my god! Abby: I told her no, I wouldn’t do that to you Ethan. Ethan: I know…thanks for that. Abby: I asked her about you and she said I made her feel differently than you did. Ethan: So my girlfriend is more into girls than she is into me? She’s a lesbian?! Eric: That sucks, man. Ethan: What do I do? Scott: I can talk to her, I mean me and her are super close. I’ll get the whole story. Ethan: Thanks man, I’d appreciate it. Abby: All I know is that Sophie is going through a hard time and we all have to be there for her. Scott: Agreed. Ethan: I just hope I’m still her boyfriend after all of this… Sub Plot: Olivia (Scott is at his locker and Olivia walks up to him) Olivia: Listen Scott, I don’t want you to do anything stupid and I don’t want you to- Scott: Olivia, calm down. I’m not going to do anything that crazy! Olivia: You promise? Scott: Yes. Abby: Hey Scott, same time tomorrow? Scott: Uh. Olivia: What are you talking about, Abby? Abby: Scott smokes with me and Eric now! I’m so happy it’s not all awkward with just me and E now that there’s 3 of us. Olivia: You’re smoking?! You just lied! Scott: Smoking isn’t that bad! Abby: I’m gonna get out of here while I can. Olivia: What the hell is your problem, Scott?! Why do you need to be this rebel? It’s not you! Scott: It’s a part of me, Liv. You’re going to have to deal with it. Olivia: If you ever pick up another cigarette I will personally beat the shit out of you, okay? Scott: Watch me. (Scott purposely bumps into her as he walks by and Olivia looks shocked) Main Plot: Sophie (Danielle is walking outside the school and Jamie runs up to her) Jamie: Danielle, I need to warn you about Sophie. Danielle: Why, what’s happening? Jamie: She’s been lying about a lot of stuff. I kinda need your help… Danielle: What? How can I help? Jamie: Sophie tells you everything right? Well if she tells you something crazy, tell me and I can expose her for the liar she is. Danielle: What has she been lying about? Jamie: Her mom being abusive. Danielle: What else? Is that it? Jamie: Yeah… Danielle: It’s one lie, why are you freaking out? Jamie: If she can do it once, she can do it again. Danielle: Um Jamie, you’re scaring me. Don’t tell me you haven’t lied once in your life. We all do it, so don’t freak out over one lie, my god woman. (Jamie rolls her eyes and walks off) Sophie: What was that about? Danielle: Nothing, don’t worry about it. What’s up, girl? Sophie: Oh nothing. (Sophie grabs Danielle’s face and tries to kiss her, but she shoves her away) Danielle: What the fuck are you doing?! Sophie: Just playing! Danielle: Is your definition of play make out with your friend? Sophie: Not make out, just kiss. Danielle: I have to go. Sophie: Calm down, jeez! Sub Plot: Olivia (Scott walks in to school the next day and sees Olivia at her locker) Scott: What’s up? (Olivia slams her locker and walks away) Abby: That was harsh. Scott: Tell me about it. Olivia: Stop talking about me! Scott: Why are you being such a bitch? Olivia: You think ruining your life is just some kind of game, it isn’t Scott! Scott: I smoked one time, it’s no big deal. Olivia: That’s what crack heads used to say. Scott: I’m not on crack! I mean, not yet. (Abby and Scott start laughing) Olivia: Now it’s not just a game, it’s a joke? Maybe you’ll think this is funny too. (Olivia gets on top of a desk in the hall) Olivia: Hey everyone, Scott’s on drugs!! (Scott looks shocked and everyone starts looking at him and whispering) Scott: You BITCH! What the hell is your fucking problem?! Come on, Abby. Abby: Where are we going? Scott: We’re going to go smoke. She’s going to kill me, but I don’t give a fuck anymore! (Scott and Abby run outside while Olivia looks pissed and gets off the desk) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks into the school and sees Sophie) Ethan: Hi babe! Sophie: Hey. (Sophie tries to kiss him but he pulls away) Sophie: What’s wrong? Ethan: Listen, can we talk? Sophie: About what? Ethan: I’ve been hearing some…rumors. Sophie: About me? Ethan: Are you really into girls? Sophie: No, why are people saying I’m a lesbian? Ethan: Abby and Scott. Sophie: He’s gay! Are you really going to trust him? Ethan: Why does that matter? Sophie: Gays are like the biggest drama queens around. Who are you going to believe, Abby and Scott or your girlfriend? Ethan: My girlfriend…of course. (Sophie kisses him and Ethan punches a locker) Jamie: Is everything okay dude? Ethan: You’re right, she is lying about some things. Jamie: What now? Ethan: She tried to make out with Abby again and when I asked her if it was true, she said it wasn’t. Jamie: See I told you! She’s lying about everything! Ethan: If she’s into girls why would she lead me on like this? Jamie: Because she wants to have everyone wrapped around her finger. We’re not going to let that happen though. I am going to punch that girl so hard when I see her! Ethan: I guess I’m going to have to break up with her… Jamie: It’s the right thing to do. Ethan: I know… (Jamie hugs Ethan and he sighs) Main Plot: Sophie (Alicia and Tim are playing Fruit Ninja in the lunchroom) Alicia: I so beat your ass again! Tim: Goddammit! Schooled by a freshman… Sophie: Guys, you’re not going to believe this!! Alicia: What is it? Sophie: I made out with Abby and Danielle yesterday! Tim: Sophie gettin’ all the ladies! Save some for me, girl! Alicia: Wait, you kissed them? Sophie: Yeah! Alicia: What about Ethan?! Sophie: He doesn’t have to find out…Danielle and me might start dating so I’ll break up with him soon anyway. Alicia: That’s a little…harsh. Sophie: It was in the heat of the moment, I wasn’t thinking straight. Tim: Obviously, you’re kissing girls! You were thinking gay! Sophie: Shut up! Alicia: How are you going to dump Ethan? Sophie: I have no clue, he’s like, in love with me or something. Tim: Well…you guys are dating. Sophie: I know…but why does this stuff keep happening? I have to break people’s hearts. Alicia: That’s how love works I guess… Sophie: So happy right now! I’ll talk to you guys later! Alicia: Did that seem…suspicious to you? That Danielle would cheat on Brad for Sophie? Tim: Yeah, something isn’t adding up…we’ll get to the bottom of it. Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan is outside on his phone and Tim walks out) Tim: Hey, can I tell you something? Ethan: Sure, what is it? Tim: It might hurt…but you need to know. Ethan: Shoot. Tim: Sophie and Danielle might date…well that’s what she’s saying. Alicia talked to Danielle and she said that Sophie tried to kiss her and she backed away and left. Ethan: So my girlfriend is a lesbian and a liar…great. Tim: I’m sorry bro…what can I do? Ethan: Break up with her for me. Tim: Really? Ethan: No, I want to do it so I can tell her why. (Tim and Ethan hug) Tim: It’s best to get rid of her now while you can. Ethan: I just really thought that we connected…guess I was wrong… Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie is on her porch and Jamie walks outside) Jamie: So you not only lied about your mom, but you also lied about kissing both Abby and Danielle. Sophie: I never said anything about kissing them, I swear. People are spreading all these rumors about me and I don’t even know why! Jamie: Whatever Soph, I’m so sick of your crap. I’m glad that people are finally seeing you for what you are; a liar and a manipulator. You want everyone wrapped around your fingers, but it’s not going to work. Sophie: I have no idea what you’re talking about Jamie, I swear. You have to believe me! Jamie: No…not this time. (Jamie shakes her head and walks away, Sophie kicks a rock after Jamie goes back inside) Sophie: You BITCH! Maybe someone should spread a rumor about you…one that will hurt… Sub Plot: Olivia (After school, Scott, Olivia, Tim, Brad, and Ethan are helping Sadie with a scene for FilmFridayz) Sadie: Alright Scott, just take these papers and drop them from the top of the staircase onto Ethan. Scott: Seems easy enough. (Scott walks up the stairs and Tim opens the door for Ethan) Sadie: Brad, whenever you’re ready. Brad: Has something similar to this event ever happened to you? (Ethan walks in the door and looks up for Scott to drop the papers) Olivia: Watch out, Scott. (Olivia grabs the papers and holds him against the railing of the staircase) Scott: What the hell are you doing?! Olivia: I know you hate heights. Either quit being a badass or you go off the side of this staircase. Sadie: Olivia, what are you doing? Scott: Help! Tim: What’s going on? (Tim runs up the stairs) Olivia: Stay back, Tim. Scott: Olivia’s gone mental! Olivia: Say you’ll quit! Scott: I’ll quit! I’m done! Now let me go! (Scott pushes her off and walks away) Scott: You are a fucking psychopath Olivia. Stay away from me! (Scott stomps off and Tim follows him) Tim: Are you okay, what was that? Scott: I’m sick of her trying to run my life. When I was dating Harley she tried to break us up and now I try smoking and she announces to the school I’m on drugs and almost kills me! Tim: She’s troubled Scott, she needs you as a friend. Scott: Well I’m done! (Scott walks into Eliza) Eliza: What’s going on? Scott: Olivia’s lost it! (Scott walks away and Eliza and Tim walk over to Olivia who is crying in Sadie’s arms) Eliza: Olivia, what happened? Olivia: I just wanted him to be safe… Sadie: She threatened Scott at the stairwell to stop smoking and now he’s mad. Olivia: He has to forgive me, he has to! Eliza: I’m sure he will Olivia, just give him time. Olivia: I can’t have him mad at me! I have to find him! Tim: I think you should just let this sink in for a day. He’s heated right now and I don’t think he wants to see you. Olivia: He’s never going to talk to me again. What am I going to do? Eliza: I’ll talk to Scott, okay. Olivia: If he hates me…I might just die… Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks into school the next day and sighs as he sees Sophie) Sophie: Hi baby. (Sophie tries to kiss him and he pushes her away) Ethan: We’re done, Sophie. Sophie: What? You’re breaking up with me?! Ethan: If you’re into girls then go out with a girl and drop all the lying and deceiving. I don’t put up with that kind of crap…and I’m done putting up with you… Sophie: But- Ethan: Bye, Soph. (Sophie starts to cry and runs into the bathroom, throwing her bag at the wall) Sophie: NOOOO!!!! (She screams and pulls out a marker) Sophie: This is all your fault, you dirty SCUMBAG!! (She pulls off the cap and starts writing on the wall) Sophie: Jamie Stellar fucked her best friend’s boyfriend for money. (She puts the cap on the pen and walks away) Sophie: Step 1…. (Outside the bathroom Blake is comforting Ethan) Blake: There will be other girls, Eth. Good girls who won’t pull these stunts. Ethan: I know there will…but deep down, Sophie isn’t a bad person…I gotta go get high. Let’s get out of here. Sub Plot: Olivia (Scott closes his locker and sees Eliza) Scott: Hi. Eliza: I made you a cupcake. Scott: Oh my god, I love you. Eliza: So how are you feeling after the whole mishap with Olivia yesterday? Scott: I honestly don’t know if I want to be friends with her anymore… Eliza: She loves…a lot. Scott: I know she does…and I love her, but there was…in her eyes yesterday…I saw something that scared me. She knew that she was going to make me stop smoking and she knew that she could control me. I don’t want to be controlled…I’m past that point in my life and I don’t want to go back. Eliza: Then tell Olivia that. Scott: If we’re ever friends again…I’m going to have to be leery around her. (Scott pats Eliza on the head and walks away and Olivia comes around the corner) Olivia: What did he say?! Eliza: He said…he still wants to be friends! Olivia: Ah! I have to go find him! Eliza: No! Olivia: Why? Eliza: He just wants time to think…but he’s sure he still loves you as a friend. Olivia: Okay…this is a nice first step. Scott’s not mad and I can move on from that. (Olivia hugs her) Olivia: Thank you so much for helping me and always being honest. You called me out for being crazy yesterday and I was…so thanks. Eliza: Anytime… (Eliza looks guilty as Olivia pulls her away) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie sees Jeremy and Isaac talking around the corner and walks over to them) Sophie: Hi Jeremy. Jeremy: What’s up? Sophie: Listen, I have to tell you something…but it’s kinda scary… Jeremy: What do you mean? Sophie: You can’t tell anyone because I don’t want her popularity to be tarnished or anything…but it’s Jamie… Jeremy: What about her? Sophie: She’s been…kinda…stalking you. Jeremy: Wait…what? Sophie: She stands outside your window at night sometimes and waits for you to come home every day after school. It’s really weird and…I think she might try to do something. Jeremy: You mean…like hurt me? Sophie: I don’t know…but I don’t want you to get hurt and I would feel awful if something happened and I didn’t warn you. Isaac: Whoa, this is freaky. Jeremy: Yeah…thanks for warning me, Soph. Keep me posted, please. Sophie: Yeah, of course! (Jeremy and Isaac walk away and Sophie smiles) Sophie: You do not mess with me, bitch. You’ll learn soon enough… (Sophie snickers and starts to walk away) NEXT WEEK Danielle: Am I in fairytale land or something? OLD PROBLEMS RETURN Scott: You’ll have to tell him sooner or later. Brittany: It shouldn’t matter! Gina: But it does matter! NEW PROBLEMS ARISE Jamie: He’s addicted and he needs help! Jeremy: I know I can trust him. Caylee: You’re making a mistake. REVENGE IS A BITCH Jeremy: I need to show her I’m not interested! Jamie: I swear I didn’t do anything! Sophie: Who are you going to trust, her…or me? (Jeremy looks undecided) Ethan: Why don't we go have some fun? Julia: He was only 10 years old!! ONLY 4 EPISODES LEFT Jeremy: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! NEW CLEARWATER ''' '''NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI For spoilers and info on the next season check out the Clearwater Wiki: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Blog posts